The song remains the same
by SeventhDevil
Summary: Colección de one-shots de temática y protagonistas variados. ACEPTO PETICIONES!
1. No light, no light

**HOLA HOLA! Qué tal todas? ****Espero que bien!**

**En fin, llevo bastante tiempo sin postear, y eso no está bien *Mira a Hoku y Kohaku que la apuntan con una pistola* Y como no ando muy inspirada para continuar Kingdoms of Rain, os traigo un pequeño nuevo proyecto en el que quiero que todas contribuyais.**

**Este fic va a ser una colección de One-shots relacionados entre sí y de temática variada (que si angst, romance, humor… incluso pr0n xD), cada uno de ellos titulado como una canción, y me gustaría que aportaseis ideas e hicieseis peticiones para nuevos one-shots, ya sea por review o mp, lo que querais!**

**En fin, os dejo con el primero de todos ellos (que ha sido pensado como una especie de continuación de mi otro fic "Lilium"). Ha quedado más angst de lo que esperaba xDD, pero espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Nos leemos!**

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes.__  
__I never knew daylight could be so violent.__  
__A revelation in the light of day,__  
__You can't choose what stays and what fades away.__  
_

_**No light, no light – Florence + the machine**_

Tres horas juntos tras tres años sin tenerse y la presión en sus pechos todavía no ha desaparecido.

John teme cada parpadeo. Teme perderle en esa fracción de segundo; a él y la poca cordura que aún le resta.

Sherlock teme demasiadas cosas... Aún le carcome un temor irracional por la vida de John. Le aterroriza la aparente fragilidad que muestra y la oscuridad de su mirada...

...las de los dos. No hay luz en sus ojos, aún a pesar de volver a estar juntos, el dolor no cesa.

No se han soltado desde ese abrazo. Las manos cogidas, las caricias, los labios juntándose nerviosamente... Aferrándose el uno al otro como si fuesen el último reducto de un mundo que se ha ido desmoronando. Abrazados en aquel sofá como dos niños perdidos en la tormenta.

Ha estado hablando. Le ha estado explicando lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que llevan separados, cómo fingió su muerte. Ni siquiera sabe si John le escucha o le sigue, pero él habla, errático y confuso en el vacío que el tiempo ha dejado. Y los dos lloran, bañando en lágrimas las sonrisas agridulces del encuentro.

El vacío de tres años.

Tres años que duelen a morir. Tres años de culpa que Sherlock intenta limpiar del alma de John con cada caricia, beso y promesa.

Por eso, cuando el buen doctor cede al sueño en sus brazos, el detective reza hasta que sus propios párpados caen para encontrar de vuelta, al mirar por la mañana en los amables ojos pardos de John, un poco de esa luz que el tiempo les había arrebatado.

Porque con una pequeña chispa, el fuego puede volver a arder.


	2. King Jim, the wicked

**Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por las reviews y sugerencias que me habeis dejado! Los agradezco un montón! La cosa es que soy un poquito mendruga y tengo un problema con dos de las sugerencias:**

**The Twice-ler: No entiendo del todo lo que has querido decir en tu sugerencia (soy lelita) si lo prefieres, puedes dejármela en inglés, porque la verdad es que me parece muy interesante :D.**

**012: Cielo, el problema que tengo con la tuya es que casi has escrito un one-shot tú xDD. Y aparte, no sé si seré capaz de escribir algo IC con tu sugerencia. De todas formas, si te parece correcto, escribiré uno más adelante, con cositas tomadas de tu sugerencia, como el tema de la piscina ^^.**

**En fin, el one-shot de hoy tiene como prota a nuestro adorado Jim por dos motivos: uno es que esta canción cuadra a la PERFECCIÓN con el personaje. Dos, que hace mucho que Kohaku, mi Moriarty personal e intransferible (compartido con Hoku, mi Jawn) me pidió que escribiese algo con nuestro querido villano, y aquí está. Dedicado a usted, señor mío.**

_Clearly I remember  
Pickin' on the boy  
Seemed a harmless little fuck  
But we unleashed a lion_

_**Jeremy – Pearl Jam**_

Jim el canijo. Eso era lo más suave que le gritaban en aquel antro mal llamado instituto. Pasaban de eso a todo tipo de cosas en muy diferentes grados: desde llama a su "encantadora" madre cosas que tal vez no fuesen del todo mentira a cuestionar su identidad sexual… Pero Jim estaba por encima de aquella masa de entes descerebrados y patéticos. Estaba por encima de las palabras.

El problema vino cuando dejaron de ser palabras. Cuando comenzaron a ser empujones y los empujones comenzaron a ser puñetazos.

Y el problema tenía nombre propio: Carl Powers. Estrella del equipo de natación del colegio.

Jim lo intentó. Intentó ser diplomático. Intentó que los "responsables" adultos lo resolviesen.

Pero al director su labio partido y el moratón de su ojo le parecieron "cosas de niños". A Carl le pareció que era hora de ir un poco más lejos y le hundió la cabeza a Jim en la fuente de la plaza, hasta que el agua le entró en los pulmones, casi hasta la asfixia. A Jim le pareció que era hora de arreglar las cosas a SU manera.

Cuando el perro del vecino le mordió Jim le echó cianuro en el pienso. Y Carl no era más que aquel perro. Carl no era nada. Nadie era nada.

Un sobresaliente en biología. Un cultivo de bacterias. Una crema para la piel. Heridas abiertas. Y Carl Powers murió con los pulmones encharcados ante un muy satisfecho Jim, el canijo. Y la gente lloraba por el pobre monstruo, muerto por un desafortunado accidente.

"Ojo por ojo" pensó Jim. Pero pronto cambió de opinión. Cambió de opinión al descubrir cuanto disfrutaba manipulando, destrozando y extinguiendo vidas… ¿Porque qué eran? Perros. Ratas. Animales hacinados en aulas, oficinas y edificios de apartamentos. Inferiores, sucios e indignos.

Y a partir de ahí, todo fue a más. Jim creció y creció. Forjó su reino de muerte y crueldad sobre los huesos de un matón de instituto. Carl Powers desató al león y ahora nada podía devolverlo a su jaula.

Ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes, el niño que supo que el nadador no había muerto accidentalmente, el hombre capaz de igualarle, fue capaz de detenerle.

Jim murió por voluntad propia, destrozando dos vidas.

Y en esta tumba descansa el rey Jim, el malvado, gobernador de su mundo.

**NOTA: El título de este one-shot no es el nombre de una canción, es uno de los versos con el nombre modificado. La canción es Jeremy, de la que teneis un fragmento al principio (me repito como un disco rayado xDDD).**


	3. Venus in Furs

**Bueeenas, niñas mías! Va todo bien? Espero que sí xDDDD. **

**En fin, hoy os traigo un fic, atendiendo a la petición de la señorita OTORYKAEDE, que me pidió un Mycroft/Irene. Me ha costado la vida escribirlo y creo que ha quedado algo OoC, pero espero que os guste y tal xDDD (NOTA: reinadepicas me ha estado amenazando por privados del twitter hasta que lo he acabado, dadle las gracias, de no ser por ella no lo hubiera acabado en la vida xDDD)**

**Ah! Me gustaría aclararos otra cosa: intentaré escribir por lo menos una de las sugerencias que me proponeis cada una, el caso es que voy despacio, ya que necesito pensar las historias y no las escribo por el orden en que las voy recibiendo, las escribo según me venga la inspiración y la canción para cada historia xDDDD. Soy un poco HURRR para estas cosas xDDD.**

**En fin, sin más dilación, os dejo con el one-shot! Besitos!**

**P.D: Agradezco las reviews ;_;**

_Shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather  
Whiplash girlchild in the dark  
Comes in bells, your servant, don't forsake him  
Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart_

_**Venus in furs – Velvet Underground**_

Ella llegó con la noche, un día de marzo. Mycroft recuerda haber entrado en la calidez de su residencia desde el viento y la lluvia y haberla visto descaradamente tendida en el sofá de estilo victoriano con aquella mirada entre burlona y desafiante pintada en la cara.

Desnuda, por supuesto, eso sí, exquisitamente peinada, maquillada y con unos carísimos Louboutin calzados en sus blancos pies. Esa era Irene Adler.

-Buenas noches, señorita Adler –saludó sin alteración alguna en su tono de voz -Debo reconocer que es una sorpresa verla…

-¿Viva? Un pequeño favor que le debo a su hermano pequeño… -sonrió la Mujer.

El hombre de la reina no respondió, simplemente avanzó hacia ella y se quitó el abrigo, ofreciéndoselo en lo que ya parecía una costumbre para los hermanos Holmes. La Mujer le miró provocadora, levantándose del sofá y comenzando a caminar alrededor del Hombre de Hielo con andares felinos.

-No le veo muy contento ¿No se alegra por mí? –se colocó delante de él, ignorando el cortés ofrecimiento, con la sonrisa aún adornándole el rostro

-¿Debería? –preguntó el mayor de los Holmes, mirando fríamente los ojos de la Mujer –Si mal no recuerdo, señorita Adler, la última vez que la ví no hizo más que causarme… un par de pequeños contratiempos… -ella dejó escapar una suave risa, clara como el cristal y acortó peligrosamente la distancia que les separaba.

-¿Aceptaría mis disculpas? –preguntó con un susurro, arrastrando las palabras de la forma sensual que la caracterizaba cuando deseaba algo –Aunque tal vez mi forma de disculparme no sea la apropiada…

Mycroft encontraba aquello extrñamente divertido. Por un motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender Irene Adler, la Mujer, se había colado en su casa a esperarle… Para seducirle y…

¡Oh!

…La motivación de Irene apareció de pronto en la mente de Mycroft, clara como la risa de la dominatrix.

Juegos de poder. Toda la vida de ambos y toda relación que habían mantenido hasta la fecha se resumía en aquellas tres palabras… Y la pequeña Irene Adler creía poder doblegarle. Creía que podría ganar el juego mantenido durante meses en una noche y haciendo trampas.

Mycroft sonrió. Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en su cara, desconcertando a la Mujer.

-Aceptaré encantado sus disculpas, señorita Adler…- contestó serenamente sin dejar de mirarla –Pero le recuerdo que, cómo usted bien debe saber, las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos… -pronunció aquellas palabras prácticamente sobre los labios de Irene, acariciando la delicada piel con su aliento.

La Mujer que creía haberle hecho Jaque al Hombre de Hielo nada más entrar se había equivocado. Siempre se equivocaba con los Holmes

Por eso, quedó visiblemente sorprendida cuando Mycroft la tumbó sobre la mesa y la domó, manteniéndola ahí toda la noche.

Jaque Mate.

**NOTA: La señorita reinadepicas ha completado mucho este fic con su gran talento. Para la versión completa, visiten este link .net/s/7866293/6/Y_porque_no Muchas gracias, linda ^^**


	4. Rumour has it

**¡Hola hola, niñas mías! ¿Va todo bien en sus ilustres vidas? Como siempre, espero que sí ^^.**

**En fin, el último capítulo no tuvo reviews, imagino que me lo he buscado al escribir sobre una pareja tan poco común, pero bueno, servidora va (poco a poco) cumpliendo con sus requests xDDD.**

**Y cumpliendo con una request que varias me habeis dejado, aquí os dejo con mi primer Mycroft/Lestrade. Señoritas Lube, Otory y 012, espero que les guste.**

**Las reviews siempre se agradecen =D**

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_**Rumour has it – Adele**_

Muchos pensaban que el Detective Inspector Lestrade era simple, plano, gris. Una persona completamente normal.y corriente. Los rumores decían que había conseguido su puesto gracias al intelecto de cierto Detective Consultor. Lo cierto era que, como era habitual, los rumores se equivocaban.

Gregson Lestrade era un hombre sencillo. No era extremadamente ambicioso, solía ser prudente y sabía escuchar. Tenía una mente abierta y una inteligencia que le habían ayudado a resolver una nada despreciable cantidad de casos que le habían valido el ascenso hasta el puesto en que ocupaba.

Tenía buenos compañeros, colegas y un contadísimo grupo de personas a los que consideraba amigos (entre los que se encontraban Sherlock Holmes y John Watson). Tambien tenía un matrimonio fracasado por la dedicación al trabajo hacía ya casi dos años y una preciosa niña rubita de siete años a la que a penas veía una vez al mes.

Y luego estaba él. Mycroft Holmes. El hombre de la reina.

Cualquiera diría que el Hombre de Hielo era su opuesto absoluto. Complejo, brillante… Con su porte aristocrático, su elegante forma de vestir y la prodigiosa mente que caracterizaba a los hermanos Holmes. Oficialmente, desempeñaba un pequeño cargo en el gobierno, pero se rumoreaba que era mucho más, que todo el gobierno británico comenzaba y acababa en él. Esta vez, los rumores eran más acertados.

Mycroft Holmes no tenía colegas o amigos. Existía un grupo de personas a las que consideraba cercanas y de confianza, como era el caso de Anthea o del doctor Watson. Tenía un enorme y bien disimulado afecto hacia su madre y su hermano pequeño. Estaba casado con una mujer perteneciente al alta sociedad Londinense, Maria, cuya relación (acorde a los rumores que circulaban por algunos de los más exclusivos clubs femeninos ingleses) se basaba en la mutua tolerancia por puro interés (de status y económico) y en una larga serie de infidelidades por ambas partes.

Y le tenía a él. Gregson Lestrade, Detective Inspector.

Se habían conocido hacía ya bastante tiempo, y todo había sido cosa de Sherlock. Greg había sido el que le había hecho dejar las drogas al joven proyecto de detective. Mycroft nunca supo cómo darle las gracias a aquel hombre sencillo y agradable que había ayudado desinteresadamente (por una mezcla de pena y rabia) a su hermano pequeño.

La relación entre ambos hombres había sido meramente anecdótica durante unos cuantos años. Mycroft recuerda que el gran cambio se obró tras el primer caso de Moriarty, aquel que Watson había llamado en su blog "Estudio en Rosa".

Lestrade recuerda cómo el mayor de los Holmes acudió a pedirle que le echara un ojo a su hermano pequeño. Recuerda cómo añadió humildemente que todavía le debía una que no sabía cómo pagarle y recuerda como él, inocentemente, le respondió que Sherlock era su amigo y que bastaría con invitarle a una copa. Y por supuesto recuerda (y está seguro de que Mycroft tambien) que ambos acabaron en su apartamento esa noche. Y desde ahí otras más, dando comienzo a una extraña relación sin etiqueta social válida para ser definida.

Aunque, según los últimos rumores, Mycroft Holmes se divorcia de su esposa.


End file.
